Summer Changes Everything
by MusicalCurls
Summary: Percy's first day back at school after the war. Wonder how that has changed him...yeah not at all. Cute little something, kinda rubbish. Small amount of Percabeth. T for mild language at times. One-shot


**I'm baaaaaack!**

**That was quick for me wasn't it? Anywho I'm spending my relaxing day (meaning no job, no school work, no friends in the country currently etc) writing a lovely story for you guys!**

**A story all about our resident hero, Mr P Jackson, at school. There don't seem to be many of them...**

**If its retarded or doesn't make any sense just keep this in mind: was out all of yesterday with a friend, have only slept 3.5 hours, have been jogging already this morning and have had a driving lesson. All that before midday! I apologise in advance for any mentalness you may read.**

**This will probably be shit and will most likely delete it sometime.**

**Anyways just a heads up: I do imagine Percy as being a total hottie, I mean come on he is a son of a god!**

**Also have no idea what might come of this one-shot cause am just writing as I go along.**

**This takes place the first day of the new school year after TLO.**

**And yes one of the new half-bloods they found is from his school but more on that in the story!**

**Onwards my fair readers!**

* * *

><p><strong>~Summer Changes Everything~<strong>

If one were to walk into first period English on the first day of the new school year before the bell has been sounded they would find only one person in the classroom. And this person was seated in one of the desks, situated half way between the back of the class and the front in the closest row to the window.

Seated probably wouldn't be the right word as this person had his head down on the desk within his arms, was half asleep and appeared to be slowly slipping out the chair. Other than his, for the person is most definitely a he which can be ascertained from his build and height, green shirt and arms all that was visible was his mop of unruly black hair, which had a look to it that screamed bed head!

By that trait alone the person could be identified as the one and only Percy Jackson. Well the sleeping also helped prove that but you get the point.

A few, what we will call "early-birds", though it was only about five minutes before the bell, drifted into the room, took one look at the sleeping Percy, laughed a little and found themselves what they deemed a suitable seat.

These newcomers chatted amongst themselves and their topic now was of the boy with the black hair asleep not too far away from them.

"That's definitely Jackson!"

"Really? Didn't he get kicked out last year?"

"No that was just a rumour! But his red haired freak of a friend isn't coming back this year. Supposedly she went to some snob school up north."

"Wasn't she his girlfriend?" one of the few girls in the group piped in.

"Probably, though why would she date him? Even she is out of his league!"

"Hey maybe it was a bad breakup that caused her to move schools."

"You never know, though this is Jackson we talking about. Maybe he was lacking if you know what I mean..."

The group laughed at this, except for one girl, who had been silent the entire time and was studying the sleeping Percy.

"That would totally make sense cause like you know he was like really skinny and weak and stuff," the girl from earlier, who made the snide comment about Rachel being his girlfriend, chimed in again.

Finally the girl who had been examining Percy took his eyes from him and turned to the group, "Well if that's so Jenny, then he has filled out during the summer. Plus I don't think him and Rachel ever went out, they just seemed like really good friends."

The entire group looked towards the sleeping figure.

Jenny, the girl who used like too much, then immediately had to add to this statement while too looking at Percy, "then that most definitely isn't Jackson. That boy looks like he has the muscles of a god or something!"

"Agreed! Jackson probably was expelled."

Mummers of agreement went around the group, except once again from the girl who had in a way defended him.

They dropped the topic of Percy and chitchatted about other random shit like normal teenagers.

Most of the other students started filling in as the bell rang, which in turn caused the sleeping, black haired boy, aka Percy, to suddenly sit up and practically fall out his chair, forcing him to grab on to the desk to steady himself.

The kids who had witnessed this show snickered and there was a simultaneous breath let out by most from which the word "Jackson" could be heard. There was now no doubt about it, the sleeping, black haired boy was definitely Percy Jackson.

The girl from earlier, who had remarked on his skinniness and lack of strength, eyes widened when she looked at him.

It was true, the previously skinny (though not weak) boy had indeed filled out and his features were more defined, transforming him from loner to what would be considered a hottie.

One of the last people to walk in was Carli, one of the most popular girls at school. You could practically hear the boys start drooling when she entered. Carli, for the first time ever, didn't give in to the attention and didn't go sit next to her best friends or the hottest boy in the class. She instead made a beeline for Percy and sat at the desk next to him.

"Hey Percy," Carli said smiling at him.

"Hey Carl. Welcome back," he said miserably.

"Cheer up Jackson, this year won't be so bad. Even though Rachel isn't here, you can settle for me."

"True, you can keep me out of trouble."

Maybe an explanation is in order. Carli is a daughter of Aphrodite. Go figure. Though it is rather coincidental that she and Percy attend the same school. Maybe it was part of Aphrodite's plans to make Percy's life as hard as possible. Who knew.

Anyway while most half-bloods had been fighting against Kronos, Carli had been on a cruise around the Caribbean with her family. Not important.

Anyway after Percy's reward and stuff who else would come striding into camp but Carli. She was immediately claimed by Aphrodite (well she was beautiful, no doubting it) and upon discovering that Percy was our hero things got awkward.

But only for a few days and then they found out that they got along pretty well and the previous "enemies" become friends.

By the end of camp Carli was a keen supporter of Percabeth (their doing) and was Rachels NBF (new best friend).

"Only for Annabeth," Carli informed him.

"I swear there is a conspiracy against me or something," Percy responded and once again put his head on his desk.

"So melodramatic!"

"Carli! How could you? I mean it's Jackson! Why?" a voice called from across the room. A voice belonging to one from the popular crowd.

"Shut it Austin! Percy's cool. You'd think so too."

Paul, who had been watching what had been going on from the doorway decided it was enough and time to get back to school. The class immediately quietened.

"Well welcome back students. No need to give me those faces, I know what all of you are thinking. Percy sit up, no special preference for you." Paul added on nonchalantly sending a look Percy's way.

Percy simply groaned while Carli grinned at him. The rest of the class watched this exchange with extreme curiosity. Since when did one of the most popular girls in school become friends with the resident loner?

"Percy will I have to talk with your mother about this?" Paul joked.

"Pau..I mean Mr Blofis, that's tattling!" Percy protested.

Most of the class started laughing, including Paul. Some were even giving Percy some appreciative looks, almost understanding why Carli had befriended him.

I smiled to myself and crept out the corner and out the open door silently, though I'm sure Percy looked at me as I passed.

* * *

><p>A lot can change over summer I thought to myself.<p>

I watched people, who last year wouldn't be caught dead talking to Percy, come up to him and invite, him to sit with them at lunch. I watched kids, who considered him a loser, laugh at his humour which I had grown to love. I watched the loud mouth bitch from earlier saunter past him and give him appreciative looks. I even watched the idiot from earlier, Austin, choose Percy to be his Chem partner and actually get along with him.

I waited outside the school at the end of the school day, this time visible, for Percy to come out so we could go hang out somewhere.

I got some funny looks from people who walked past, though they were probably looking at the wall I was sitting on and not me, seeing as someone had written some pretty disturbing shit on it.

"Annabeth!" I turned to see it had been Carli who called out. She was coming towards me with a huge group of her friends, which included Percy's new Chem partner Austin.

Percy, who had been walking behind them, looked up at Carli's voice and give me a smile that he reserves just for me. And his mom. And some others too...

"Wait you telling me this is Jackson's girlfriend?" Austin asked Carli disbelievingly, looking at me. "I thought you were joking when she said she was pretty!"

I jumped off the wall and Percy walked around the group towards me.

"Supposedly Rachel is out my league so I dunno what that'd make you," he told me, basically explaining Austin's disbelief.

"Mission impossible four?" I joked, raising one eyebrow.

"Percabeth lives!" Carli cried out, acting like the stereotypical Aphrodite girl for a change, and flung her arms around both of us.

I groaned, "Carli! Really."

"Yes really. Okay so I'll call you Annabeth so we can hang out and you Percy," she turned and gave him a hard look, "if I see you wearing those jeans again tomorrow I swear I will take you shopping. And you know you wouldn't like that."

Percy stepped out from under her arm, "What's wrong with my jeans?"

"I don't think they've been washed since that stint in the lake. So seriously, something else tomorrow. I will check." She grinned evilly and joined her friends again, who had been watching us like we were a new reality show on MTV or something.

"Bye Percabeth!" she called as she walked away, causing quite a few kids to look at us weirdly.

"Greeat. And I thought I was making progress with these people. She has effectively destroyed it now," Percy moaned.

"I think Carli is the reason for your progress. You seemed to be faring pretty well today," I told him as we started walking away from the school.

"You mean you were spying on me the entire day?"

"No..."I said sheepishly, looking away from him.

"I realised you were in first period but really? Instead of spending the extra week of holidays you have hanging out somewhere you come and spy on me?"

"It interests me."

"You were worried. Admit it."

I didn't answer but blushed softly.

"Admit it," Percy said softly into my ear while snaking his one arm around my waist.

"Fine fine! With Kronos recently defeated I was...well I thought something new and terrible would get you. I mean with the new prophecy and everything-"

"You worry way too much!" Percy cut me off and pulled me towards him, so that we were now facing each other and creating a disturbance on the sidewalk.

"I guess I do."

"So should we go have some fun? Maybe you can miss curfew and we could head to Coney Island or something."

I laugh slightly at this. "Summer sure changes things doesn't it?"

"Sure does," Percy answered, giving me short kiss before abruptly pulling away from me.

"Now catch me!" Percy calls to me, before pulling my Yankees cap on his head.

That boy. "Perseus Jackson you better run!" I shout before setting off after him.

* * *

><p><strong>Wow that was shit...<strong>

**But did you see what I did there? It was Annabeth the entire time!**

**Oh god. Ignore me.**


End file.
